


Sway

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Hispanic reader teachers her boyfriend Loki the bachata.





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr.

After several minutes of the loud music blaring through Loki’s walls from the shared living room in Stark Tower, Loki sighs and slams his book shut clearly irritated. Getting to his feet, he storms out of his room and toward the source of the noise to find out who had decided they had the  _right_  to disrupt his afternoon with their loud music.

Turning around the corner, he’s stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. Leaning against the wall he smiles as he watches his girlfriend Y/N dance to the beat, holding her broom in her arms like a dance partner. The lyrics leaving her lips as her hips sway to the beat, he finds himself more and more intrigued by the music and dance moves before him.

As the music comes to an end, he crosses his arms and clears his throat to alert her of his presence.

Startled, her head snaps up and she looks at him sheepishly as she turns the stereo off. “I’m sorry cariño, did I disturb you?”

“That you did darling,” he replies clicking his tongue. “And I believe you owe me an apology.”

Y/N raises an eyebrow as she sets the broom down, “What kind of apology are you suggesting?”

“Teaching me this intriguing dance I’ve walked in on you performing,” he suggests with a smirk. “You’ve been teaching me your culture and your language, but you seem to have left out this part of the culture.”

“You want to learn the bachata?” She asks with a small laugh, her eyes narrowing as she inspects him. “I’m not sure if you can hold this rhythm, your highness,” she teases.

“Oh darling, you more than any other should know I can move my body in all sorts of ways,” he flirts back.

A slight blush graces her cheek as her gaze goes to the ground, “I suppose I could attempt to teach you.”

“Is this a popular dance where you come from?” He asks as he crosses the room.

“Fairly,” she answers as her hands go out to hold his. “I learned when I was young, and have always loved to do it to unwind and relax. It is usually done with a partner though.”

“Oh?” He smirks, his thumb rubbing a circle on her palm. “Then a partner you shall have.”

“We shall see if you can keep up Odinson,” she replies with a wink. “The two most important things; feel the music, holding onto the beat, and move those hips.”

Pulling one of his hands, she directs him to put his arm around her, his hand on her back. She quickly drapes her arm over his with her hand on his shoulder. Her other hand already holding his extends out.

“This arm,” she says shaking their extended arms. “Is what you will lead with. You will count the beat and step in time with it. The song I’ll put on will have four beats, so four steps left then four step right,” she explains as she starts to walk him through the steps.

“Very good,” she compliments after several minutes going over various steps and she turns slowly. “Are you ready to try for real with music?”

“I learn quickly,” he smirks as he nods at her.

She pulls from his grasp to go over to the stereo, clicking through several songs before looking over her shoulder, a mischievous smile on her face, “I have the  _perfect_  song.”

“Do tell?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

She shakes her head, “Let’s see how much Spanish you have actually learned.”

“So this has turned into a dance and language test now?” He shakes his head with a smirk.

“Of a sort,” she replies as she hits play, heading back into his arms as the instrumental starts.

“Feel the beat,” she whispers as they start to step to the beat.

Pulling her in as close as he can, he whispers back, “Don’t fret darling, I’m feeling everything.”

She winks at him as she starts to speed their movements up, “Hips love, more hip movement,” she says as her hips sway back into his.

He takes a sharp intake of breath as their arms wrap around her waist, her hips swaying in time with his own.

Her head leans back to sing the lyrics into his ear as they sway, “Dígame usted si ha hecho algo travieso alguna ves.”

He lifts their arms, allowing her to spin before him and face him right once again as they begin to step with one another again, his brow furrowed as he tries to figure out that line.

“Something… mischievous?” He asks as they continue to dance.

Her laugh lights up the room as she looks up into his eyes, “It asked if you’ve ever done something naughty.”

“Darling, you would know,” he responds pulling her closer once again. “And I’m thinking about what sort of naughty things you and I can get into after this dance.”

“Una aventura es mas divertida si huele a peligro,” she purrs into his ear in time with the music once again.

“Adventure?” He questions with a smirk. “I may not know what you’re saying…” he carefully presses kisses down her exposed neck as they sway, “But when you say it, you drive me wild.”

“An adventure is more fun if it smells like danger,” she translate as she settles back into his embrace. “A statement I live by, evident of you my dark prince,” she winks as she spins away from him.

Grasping her wrist, he pulls her back into him, her hips on his as they step, “You like to play with danger love?”

“I must, I gave you my heart, tramposo,” she smirks, staring into his eyes.

Giving her a toothy grin, “Que chula. Tossing about names.”

“You are the god of mischief, lies, and manipulation, it’s quite fitting. And I see you have learned something from our Spanish lessons,” she adds.

As the song comes to an end, he dips Y/N, holding the pose as he stares down into her eyes. “Only the most important parts. Mi vida,” he says softly before his lips descend onto hers in a passionate kiss.

“Mi rey,” she whispers against his lips, a smile on hers. “You learn quickly.”


End file.
